


向极光的陆地

by nuoyu2014



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 北京SLO14无料。瞎写的。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	向极光的陆地

萨列里找到莫扎特的时候，莫扎特正坐在靠海的陡崖边上，看海。   
陡崖像一处夭折的生命。一望无尽的苔原密绒绒地铺开，却在悬崖边上硬生生地折断了，露出苍白的岩石。陡崖之下是无边无际的海洋，冰冷的海水呼啸成浪，一路掠过高低不平的礁石，在裸露的石壁上撞碎成雪白的泡沫。   
礁石是褐色的，被海浪打磨成圆滑的模样。而面向海洋一面的石壁则是古拙的、赤裸的，是老人的枯瘦手臂，由时间的笔描出一道道断层，是干瘪皮肤间的老年斑。顺着陡崖边缘往下张望，可以觑见，在几处宽不过一米的横截面上，偶尔会生长些植物。多是脆弱的矮草，偶尔会瞧见一从孱弱飘摇的枝条，像逼仄的老房子里生生挤进了过多的人口。偶尔会有海鸟在此处歇脚，或许这陡崖下也有他们的窝。谁也说不上，这透着一股蛮横气的断面该算作山脉还是大地，或许这里的原住民压根没有想过这个问题。   
莫扎特只给萨列里留了个背影。他无聊地丢着石头，将手边的碎石一块接一块投进海里。这些石头都上未曾经历过海浪的磋磨，因此尚且保留着几处尖锐的棱角。或许是厉风捏碎了大块的岩石，或许是雨水侵蚀了坚固的山体，或许是人为的力量，搅乱了嘈杂又沉默的世界。   
这不重要。   
莫扎特只是随手捡起一把碎石往海里丢。扔得差不多了，也就拍拍手，蹭掉手心里淡色的尘土粉末，结束幼稚的游戏。他找了一块更大些的石头，攥在手里，仿佛攥着一只珍贵的羽毛笔，在草地上写写画画。他脚下的一小块苔原早就让他踩得凌乱，脏兮兮的。但他也不在意，只是比划着，或许是将土地当作可供他记录灵感的谱纸，或许只是随手的涂鸦。   
萨列里轻咳了一声。他觉得不大自在。尽管莫扎特的突然消失已经将维也纳、甚至整个欧洲都搅合得鸡犬不宁，但此刻莫扎特坐在这里，穿着与当地人一般无二的厚实衣物，就像在宣告：这里是莫扎特的心灵世界，而他是不请自来的擅闯者。   
“所有人都在找您，您的父亲大发雷霆。康丝坦斯也很担心您，她找到了我，托我帮忙。”   
“所以呢？”   
莫扎特的声音很平静。他的神态既不愤怒，也不失望；既没有对萨列里的到来表示讶异，也没有对自己的不告而别做出任何解释。就像他生来是这片苔原所哺育的北欧人，就像他只是回了家。说话间，他手上还没有停。   
这次，萨列里看清楚了。莫扎特画了一个星星。   
莫扎特画星星的顺序很特别。只是简单的五角星图案，大部分人画出的形状是尖锐的、割裂的，而莫扎特的星星像一朵五瓣的花。   
“我猜到您会在这里。”   
萨列里犹豫几秒，走到了莫扎特的身边。他干巴巴地挤出几个字，拼凑成菜叶上意犹未尽的蛋黄酱。在他刚刚买好机票的时候，所有人半信半疑，而他则信心满满，要把莫扎特带回维也纳，鼓励小天才重回乐坛。   
“显然，您是来劝我回去的。”   
莫扎特伸了个懒腰。他仍然没有看萨列里，撇了撇嘴，丢开石块，站了起来。他的风衣上蹭了些尘土，但音乐家毫不在意。   
有许多台词哽在萨列里的喉咙里。有些甚至一度冲到他的唇边，又被他狠狠地咽了下去。关于莫扎特的出走，他可以算是半个知情人。可正因如此，他才没办法对莫扎特说“别闹脾气了，莫扎特”，或者轻巧地要求莫扎特跟他走。   
“您要不要去我住的地方看看？”   
莫扎特向他提出了邀请。萨列里默不作声地跟上了年轻人的脚步。   
莫扎特住在离这儿不远的小渔村里。居民沉默又温和，莫扎特挥了挥手，冲他们打招呼，他们也就扬起手臂回以相似的动作。偶尔有人笑着叫莫扎特的名字，莫扎特便轻佻地吹一声口哨作为回应。一位躺在摇椅上晒太阳的老人见到萨列里，露出了然的微笑，就像在说：“瞧，您会回来的。”   
莫扎特倒没注意这个。他急着让萨列里看他的“家”。年轻人这样称呼他的住所，而萨列里则皱起了眉。   
莫扎特寄住在一户渔民的家里。他在一处砖木混合结构的建筑前停下，偏了偏头，冲萨列里示意。房子或许是这家人的父辈亲手搭出来的，经岁月打磨，而显得沉默与。作为板材的木头看上去有些年头了，漂亮的白漆剥落些许，内里原本的木色逐渐连缀成片，像夏夜里的粼粼星河，又让萨列里想起临海的山崖。   
莫扎特从兜里掏出了钥匙，开门，把萨列里迎了进去。他的解释很合理。这家人白天需要工作，小孩得去上学，所以给他一串备用钥匙，免得他进不来门。这是很正常的事。   
门廊略有些狭窄，左手边是客厅，右边是餐厅。角落里堆着几罐油漆，挨着鞋柜和一排衣帽钩。萨列里把他的帽子挂了上去。这家人选择了更温暖的砖红色，作为他们的新色调。   
萨列里说不出话来。   
莫扎特在餐桌的果盘上摸了个苹果，向萨列里递过去。萨列里摇头，他就咬在嘴里，打开冰箱，用含混不清的苹果味口音问萨列里要不要喝点什么。   
萨列里依旧拒绝了。他试图向莫扎特搭话，试图说点什么打破凝固的空气，哪怕是转移话题。但这很难。   
莫扎特关上了冰箱门，抱着手臂，直直地盯着他。年轻的小天才很少有这样严肃的时候。他固然是活泼的、直率的，总是将想法和愿望一股脑地塞过去，不顾别人能不能受得了。他喜欢直视别人的眼睛，喜欢用亲吻、拥抱和笑来表达亲密。   
但不是这样，不是如此决绝得近乎破碎。   
萨列里长久地沉默，于是莫扎特开始啃苹果。餐厅的空间很快被他“咔吱咔吱”的啃咬声填满了。苹果挡住了他的半张脸，又随着仓鼠般的响动而渐渐缩小、消失。莫扎特把苹果核扔进垃圾桶里，原地跳了跳。   
“我们还是出去走走？”   
回来，又出去。一切成了衔尾蛇，成了无趣的循环。但萨列里不敢打破循环往复的空气。莫扎特有时候是一滩液体，会随着管道的断裂而消失。他们曾无话不谈，在别人眼里形成了难以理解的亲密关系。但是几句话之间，他们的关系就结束了。莫扎特希望他们能够更紧密，而萨列里拒绝了。   
“这家人很好，”莫扎特开始谈起他的新“家”，“他们总是说，啊，一切会好的。是这样吗，萨列里？”   
他回过头去看萨列里。萨列里也就快走了两步，与莫扎特肩膀平齐。他比莫扎特更高一点，于是年轻的小天才就得抬着头看他。而年长的音乐家侧过头，入眼便是金灿灿的卷发。   
萨列里想起狐狸眼里的麦浪，起伏成一片金色的海。   
“我不知道。”   
莫扎特在围住小院的篱笆前停步，单手压上齐整的栅栏。   
栅栏要比房子新得多，柱形的木桩保持着疏离的距离，彼此间又有木板联结。金属钉子还没褪去新鲜的颜色，显出锋锐的气质，熨帖地嵌进山毛榉的枝干里。   
“听说阿拉斯加有一座墓园，围着埋骨之地的栅栏是一根根鲸骨。我想去看看。”   
萨列里抿了抿唇，没说什么。   
年轻的音乐天才与死亡是极不相衬的。莫扎特年少成名，才华横溢，又活得肆无忌惮，像是身体内燃着永不熄灭的活火，万物落在他眼里，便燃烧、蒸腾，为他的生命添加不竭的动力。他和消亡、和衰败、和一切沾着死气的词汇都格格不入。   
“您和我说说话吧，安东尼奥。”   
他这么说着，萨列里便试图和他搭话。年长的音乐家不擅长安抚情绪，他转过头，避开莫扎特脆弱的目光，免得被对方勘破了心事。   
“世界仍然爱您，莫扎特。”   
“那么，您也爱着我。”   
莫扎特得意地挑起了眉梢。他像是把萨列里表示过的所有拒绝都捏成手里的石子，在二十分钟前扔进了大海，于是重新回到这陆地上的仍然是纯粹的、无畏的、天才而年轻的音乐家。他和萨列里，就像海洋和陆地，界限分明，却又永恒相依。   
萨列里不合时宜地感到甜蜜。尽管空气仍然是冷的，而任性的小天才正把自己微凉的手伸过去，善于舞弄乐器与音符的十指钻进高束的领口。棕发的男人面无表情地把这小混蛋的手捉出来，只是没有推开，而是捂在自己的手心里。于是沉默的温度在两人的手指间攒动，像过于活泼的游鱼。   
“您再不答应我，我要和您闹脾气啦！”   
莫扎特撇了撇嘴，就像他临时起意跑到北欧看海还不够折腾人似的。他反握住萨列里的手，拼命左右摇晃起来。萨列里猝不及防地往前栽了半步，肩膀随之而抖动，仿佛跌入一场淋漓的大笑里，无法脱身。   
“我给您订了下周一的机票，回维也纳。”   
萨列里抛出了他为莫扎特作出的决定，并丝毫未曾流露出试探的意味来。他的眉峰安稳如阿登罗什城外和缓的丘陵，神情笃定。   
而莫扎特也确实未置一词。金发的年轻人侧过了头，单手搭在了萨列里的肩上。   
“大师——”他拖长了语调，尾音翘起绵软的弧度，像猫咪恶作剧前悄悄卷起的尾巴尖，“那您得陪我在这呆着。”   
“我只有两天时间，而且您这次不能拖稿。”   
萨列里摘下莫扎特的手，像抱起一只调皮的猫。只是他的动作太不小心，莫扎特便趁机而入，与他十指相扣起来。年长的音乐家指尖发僵，他不安地舔了舔嘴唇，然而并没有抽回手来。他是一个不太擅长抱猫咪的人。   
莫扎特得意地眨了眨眼睛。   
“您仍然爱我。”   
他下了结论，且并不打算解决萨列里向他细数过的悖德之处：或许对小天才来说，行动的意愿即是他的道德本身。他无法理解萨列里的痛苦，甚至无法感知分毫。所以他把全部问题抛给了萨列里，留下一张纸条，就乘着大巴车踏上了完全陌生的国家，追逐海浪的乐音，并且等待他的大师打理好一切。   
他相信萨列里会给他一个答案，相信萨列里没办法拒绝他的任何要求。   
“我会留下陪您。”   


—————— 

达彭特：所以，你跑了一个多星期，到底钓没钓到萨列里？   
莫扎特：“你懂个【哔——】，什么钓不钓的，这是爱情！

**Author's Note:**

> 北京SLO14无料。瞎写的。


End file.
